The Coming Storm
by skyberr
Summary: With Wedding days away, something just doesn't seem right in Forks. Bella disappears and Edward is the only one who can rescue her. Full of passion and Drama. Please R&R My first Fan-Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**R&R If you want too... And, yes the format is working for me now, (not against me..) he he**

**Disclaimer: Not Mrs. Meyer**

* * *

I leaned out of the window as far as I could, knowing he was out there, I just wasn't sure where. I

could smell the wet airand knew that at any moment the rain would start. I didn't want Edward out

there in it. Although it didn't bother him, Ialways felt guilty making him run all the way to my house

after he drove his car home. But, I wouldn't have it any otherway. It was just so weird, him still hiding

in my bedroom after everyone knew we would be married in less than a week. AsI looked up at the

clouds I absently clicked my ring on the window seal. So, funny I don't think I would ever get used to

theweight of the ring on my finger. Just as I was thinking that I would call Alice to remind me to pack

for the honeymoonEdward was pulling himself through my window.

"Hello love", Edward's voice still made my stomach flutter. "What are you thinking about? I caught your

scent halfway here. I knew you were waiting for me" He smiled his half-smile and kissed me lightly on

my cheek.

I wrapped my arms around him and asked again. "Where are you planning on whisking me

away too after the big day?" He always refers to it as the "**Big Day**" so I thought using his

terminology he might cave and actuallygive me a hint this time. "No way, I am not telling!" He looked

up and sighed serenly.

* * *

A few minutes passed as we listened to the thunder begin, I shuddered and he wrapped his arms

around my waist and he pulled me to him. "And, Alice said not to worry about packing; she is taking care of it".

"I should've known not to worry about it" I laughed.

Edward looked at me- a delightful look on his face that touched his eyes. "I haven't heard a good

laugh from you in forever, its nice".

I always felt self conscience when he says things like that. I just curled up on his lap as he satdown

in the rocking chair in the corner. He tucked my head under his chin and asked," Your not nervous are

you? You seemed so distracted this week".

I looked up at him. "How about this whole year, I feel like I can finally relax, breathe alittle; and the

wedding, it's just a lot, you know? But, I want it Edward I really, really do!" Just then the rain started

pinging lightly on the window. I turned my head towards the window so I could see the wet drops

chase each other down thewindow pane. Edward tucked a stray hair behind my ear and inhaled

deeply behind at the base of my neck.

"I know it hasn't been easy for you, I want to make you happy Bella, and what ever that is, I promise

I will do it." I pulled my legs up to hang over the arms of the chair and across his lap; almost reading

my thoughts he pulled my favorite quilt from behind him hanging on the chair feeling the goose bumps

on my legs then wrapping it around them.

"I know Edward just being here; just being with you that is enough". And, we both looked towards

the window, as the black night turned into grey sheets of rain as the storm hit Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

I** figured out how to format a little better! Yay for me.**

**OH and Disclaimer: I am not Mrs. Meyer...**

* * *

I woke up groggy in my bed, I knew Edward must have moved me after I fell asleep. How

funny that soon enough we would be sleeping together in a whole new sort of way. My heart

fluttered just thinking about it. I finally forced myself up onto my elbows to look around the

room for Edward. That's when I saw the note folded on the window seal.

_My Bella,_

_Had to run home to meet Carlisle- we are supposed to get a final fitting for the tuxedos at 8 this morning._

_I will be over as soon __as we are finished. _

_With all my heart,_

_You're Husband (in two days) _

_Edward_

* * *

I folded the note one more time and put it into the suitcase on my floor. My room was already practically bare,

everything I owned fit neatly in two suitcases, and one was already zipped and by my bedroom door. I turned

my Stereo up and started dancing all over the bed to "Shake it" by Metro Station. The feeling inside of me was

pure and utter happiness. That's when I heard the glass break. I froze, and jumped off my bed to hit the

power switch on the stereo. I heard foot steps up the stairs. Suddenly I felt cold all over, my stomach turned and it

felt like minutes passed, then I ran into my closet and shut it pushing myself to the back wall as much as I

could. I was trying to mold myself into the corner. I knew if it was a burglar I would be ok, Charlie had left for work

and he would be safe, maybe the burglars would just take what they wanted and leave. Edward would be

here any minute it was almost 9:00am. I closed my eyes and pictured Edwards face.

* * *

My bedroom door flew open and I stopped breathing. The footsteps came to the front of the closet. A deep

voice said "You can't hide from me, I could smell you from the front door." Then, the closet started to spin and

everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

I awoke with a start, my right ankle throbbing, it was pitch black and I felt my way down my leg. Shackles, "You have got to

be kidding me!" I jumped up and started feeling around with my hands outstretched. Then, I heard a small chuckle from the

other side of the room. Some one lit a candle and set it on a table across the room. "I knew you were different, but no

screams… Hmmm, and no tears." You are a curious human and your smell - it is sweeter than any other, why is that, do you

think?" I blinked my eyes as they tried to focus to the new glimmer of light that the candle gave off. "Why don't you just let

me go and we can talk about it." I said, even though I heard the nervous tone to my voice. I hoped he didn't catch it.

Then he stepped into the small shaft of light that the candle was dancing off of the wall. He was well, beautiful, not the

same beauty that was Edward but, I felt at ease. My fear just left my body. It was almost as if Jasper were here in the

room making me feel relaxed. He was tall and thin, built with long muscles almost looking like varsity basketball player. He

was no older than 18 or 19 yrs old with Black/Blue hair that was kind of messy making me think he had just ran his hands

through it, reminding me of Edward. His eyes were a dark golden brown. I thought to myself, _another vegetarian_? With his

hands awkwardly in his pants pockets he looked down at me, " I just couldn't introduce myself, I don't know what came

over me, when I came to Forks to meet the Cullen's- I saw, Well, I saw you and how you were with them and how you

were with that boy who would come through your window. I wanted to be him, to know you the way he did and the family

would never love me like they do him, especially because of the way I felt about you."

* * *

My jaw dropped, "Your, a Vampire? I can't believe this, of all the people this would happen too, why don't you just EAT ME!

I can't deal with this right now, do you know what I have been through the last oh, well 3 years!! People will be looking for

me, I KNOW people, people who are not just people…." I stopped mid-sentence, I couldn't believe I was the one chained to

the floor and I was yelling at my abductor like he was a child. I sat down and scooted back using my legs to push me back

until I was up against what I supposed was a wall.

He took a step towards me with a slight smile on his face, his mouth opened then he shut again stopping about halfway

from the table to where I was sitting. "I am not going to eat you… although it is tempting.

I just want you to know me, know me like you know Edward. Give me a chance, my name is William.

And, even though your people, will be looking, they won't find you" And all the lights automatically came on in the room. I

was in a Bedroom, it was covered in dark tapestries and oil paintings, and there was an enormous four poster bed and an

armoire almost right next to me. "How did you do that?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled showing a row of his strait

white teeth. "I am the oldest Vampire that I know of, Older than the Volturi, and with that comes well, some power. Power

enough to hide myself from your Alice and to hide my smell from all of the Cullen's and the Werewolves who love you…" He

broke off looking at me intently. "Yes, I know about them too, Please just relax, you will in time. There are clothes in the

Armoire for you, please make yourself at home." And, he walked out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**R&R please!! **

**Disclaimer: Not the owner...**

* * *

Bella's POV

It felt like hours had gone by - I could hear the Grandfather clock by the door… tick, tick, tick – I looked up at it 9:06.

Hmmm, I wondered if six minutes had gone by; or it was 9:06 at night? I didn't feel tired… but how could only six minutes

have passed since I was in my room safe, waiting for Edward to return from his fitting with Carlisle?

I forced myself up and crawled onto the huge four poster bed and pulled the enormous blanket over my head. There was

no way I was changing into anything in this closet! I would stay in my pajamas for the rest of my life, if I would be here

that long…. It took some pulling to get the length of the chain up and onto the bed, and then with a "clink" it came off of my

ankle. I kicked it off of the bed, and in a cocoon of covers closed my eyes and pictured Edward- that he was coming for me-

that he would somehow find me.

Edward POV

I pulled into Bella's driveway hoping that she was still asleep; my favorite thing to do is watch her sleep. Then I noticed the

light reflecting off of the sidewalk, glass reflecting off of the side walk. Bella's front door was open. I jumped out of the car

and ran into the house. "Bella, Bella!" My voice was frantic I could feel my hands trembling as I dashed up the stairs taking

them 3 at a time at super speed. I was up the stairs in less than a second; I already knew the house was empty. Her

scent, it was fading from the house, _how is that possible_? Even with her gone weeks it would take at least that long for me

not to recognize her smell, I should be able to tell exactly where she walked exactly where she stopped. And, I couldn't

smell any other Vampires either, no werewolves, not even a human other than Charlie had been in this home. I knew that

was wrong. As I looked around her room I saw my note lying on the floor in front of the closet folded twice.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Carlisle quickly "I need you, I, I don't know what, where - Bella, she's, she's gone." I

couldn't get the words to fit, to come out of my mouth and make sense. Carlisle was calm, his voice reassuring "Stay there,

I will be there in 5 minutes, Edward? Don't leave her house!" I knew what he thought, that the Wolves had taken her, that

I would break the treaty to get her back. But, I knew that they hadn't, that she had simply disappeared, and I don't know

who or what could've done that. I sank back against the kitchen wall despair kicking into my system, I was not the strong

person that Bella thought I was, my strength it came from her and now it was gone.

Three minutes passed and then I felt Emmett's huge arms pull me up from the wall. I looked up to see them all, my family

crowed around me. Alice and Carlisle whispering by the front door "I can't see it! She should be here; we are going to the

florist in 2 hours…" Alice looked over at me, her brows furrowed in concentration, as Jasper and Emmett were trying to prop

me up. "Edward, do not do this, CALM DOWN! You have to let your instincts guide you if you want to find her." Jasper was

actually yelling? I looked at him and felt my body coming back, my thoughts clear. "OK, we need to call Charlie first, every

one else meet back at the house." All eyes were on me as my voice actually sounded confident, I thought about Bella then-

and new what ever it takes I would find her and bring her back to her family… my family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please READ AND REVIEW! I want to know if you like my idea of where the story is headed!**

**DISCLAIMER: Just me! Not SM!**

* * *

It felt like the minutes were crawling by, tick, tick, tick.

I took my shoe off and threw it at the old oak clock out of frustration. Looking around the room for the hundredth time I

noticed something different. I small row of pictures on top of the dresser in ornate silver frames with intricate detailing

around the edges and the painting on the inside…. ALICE! It was an Alice with long beautiful hair she must have only

been eight or nine when the painting was done. Then the next one she was standing next to a boy with her arm

wrapped protectively around his waist smiling confidently right into the artists eyes. The boy who she was standing

beside had the same dark hair and he was smiling the same beautiful smile, they looked alike and it hit me like a ton of

bricks. It was William looking down at his…Sister? It was obvious, no question about it. They were brother and sister and

I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed the resemblance before then.

* * *

There was a slight squeak as the huge door came open and William stepped in. He was pushing a silver cart. It was

overflowing with food. I could smell the steak and vegetable's still sizzling on the plate. There was fresh butter and a

large loaf of French bread sticking out of a basket. A pitcher of red wine and a tall glass of ice water beside it. My stomach

involuntarily growled and my eyes tore away from the food up to Williams. He smiled and stepped back towards the door.

"Don't let your pride hurt your stomach. Please eat; I will not harm you, on my honor."

"Your honor! What honor is that?" I screamed at him, all of my frustration and fear pouring out of me. "You have taken

me against my will, you put me in this room and, you lie to me too! You know Alice! You look just like her! Why do you

really want me here? What am I too you?" The questions were eating at me, and I had to know.

He looked across the room at me, a look of concern etched on his face, "I know this is hard for you, it was just the only

way I could think of to spend time with you without any of them knowing. Especially Alice." He looked up at the ceiling

and sighed, "She is happy now and I knew she would be, if I let her go her own way. I knew her mother put her away

and when I finally found her, I changed her to give her happiness. I am not her brother, but she is of my bloodline. Before

I was changed I was deeply in love even at eighteen years old, we were a passionate couple, hiding our love from our

parents eventually my fiancé became with child. Since that time so long ago I have followed and protected that blood

line. So in a sense, she is a daughter to me."

* * *

My jaw dropped, the fear gone from me, "So you changed her to make her happy?" An incredulous look on my face.

"I knew she would be happy that way, and I had to protect her from James. I could have easily killed James, but, he had

a different fate to fulfill. Please eat. I will come back, I promise we will have time to talk, I will tell you everything." He

looked at me then with a burning in his eyes, the kind of look that Edward would give me right before he would kiss

me. William closed his eyes and took a deep breath, with that a breeze flew around my neck, the hair that hung down to

my shoulders swirling around. Then he opened his eyes and stepped backward out of the door and it closed shut with

out him even touching it.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the new Reviews! They inspired me to write faster! Funny how that works... he he

**Disclaimer: Not SM**

* * *

My hands immediately flew to my neck. It was as if he had caressed it, not with his hands but his lips.

I could feel the goose bumps jump up on my skin as the last of the breeze fluttered away and my hair

settled back onto my shoulders. My mind immediately went to Edward, I felt… Guilty? It was as if I let

William to close, allowed him to touch me. I sat back on the bed, feeling the growling in my stomach I

pulled the tray over in front of me and ate everything. If I was going to try to escape I was going to

need my energy. As I ate I thought about my situation, Obviously William has some serious power. He

can shut doors without touching them; he can touch me from across the room by just imagining it.

And, he has a weakness for Alice. I could see light coming from under the bedroom door, so I walked

over to it and tried the handle. The door came easily open.

"Wow" I muttered under my breath. Maybe next time I should just try to open the door… I thought.

I slowly crept out into the hallway. The hallway was huge, high ceilings with dark oak paneled walls.

There were white candles every ten feet or so that were flickering even though the air was still. It was

completely quiet as I passed door after door. I finally came to a large open staircase as I tried to force

my feet to move stealthily down them I tripped, and as I was about to do a face plant into the railing

when a hand caught me.

* * *

**Edward POV**

As I was pacing back and forth in front of the Piano in my home I had never felt so out of place. My

family just looking at me- waiting for me to come up with an answer I just didn't have. Carlisle walked

in the front door stealing everyone's attention.

"So, I was at Charlie's they are dusting for fingerprints and he say's he will call you Edward if he

needs another statement. He doesn't' suspect Bella's disappearance to have anything to do with us."

Carlisle took a seat next to Esme and she wrapped her fingers around his in a supportive manner, the

way Bella would have done for me.

"I think that I need to go see the Volturi. If there is a vampire or anything for that matter out there

that has this kind of power then they have to know about it." I looked into my fathers eyes and I

could tell he agreed. I had no choice.

Alice jumped up and ran over to me, "I'm coming with you, whatever this is, it is blocking my vision and

I want to be there with you."

I smiled down at her "thank you, I think that Carlisle and Esme should stay here in case something

comes up. And, Emmett would you and Rosalie start looking for a trail or anything or anywhere you

can think of."

Rosalie stood up next to Emmett, "Of course" she said in almost a whisper. Emmett nodded his head

agreeing in his mind where he knew I would hear.

Jasper stood up next, "I am coming with you two, let's go get some plane tickets."


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read and review! I am thinking of closing this story down soon!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MY CHARACTERS**!

* * *

Bella POV

"Well, I was wondering when you were going to come out of that room." William caught me just above my elbow and

began easily maneuvering me down the stairs. He suddenly turned toward me and stopped at the bottom of the stairwell.

I was taken by such surprise that I remained quiet, just hoping that if I could gain his trust I could get away.

"I am not a bad person, or bad vampire for that matter. I just had to find our what was so special about you. My curiosity

was absolutely killing me (figuratively speaking of course)", He laughed at himself. I continued my silent treatment. He

then continued down the corridor where the stairs had ended. His dark eyes sparkling., "Okay, okay I know that you have

questions for me. I will answer what ever question you have. Today can be your question day." My heart wrenched at this,

It was feeling all to familiar and yet different at the same time. It was at this moment I knew how much I truly loved

Edward. No other compared, not Jacob and not this William. Edward was embedded in my heart and would forever be. No

other could complete me.

I looked up to him and smiled, with this new found revalation in my head. He looked taken aback, and then a flicker of

anger touched his face. It was gone in a second replaced by what could only be meant as a smile meant to dazzle me.

Which no smile could save one. "I know you are powerful, I know that Alice means something to you. This will hurt her,

please let me go and reunite with her. You obviously knew her when she was younger before she was changed so that is

why she doesn't remember you."

He contemplated what I said, the various thoughts making his eyebrows furrow in concentration. "Perhaps you are right,

like Alice I have visions, although the only difference is I do not have control over what I see. It comes to me in a burst of

light and then, Alas, it is gone. Perhaps, I do not give this Cullen family enough credit. I will release my hold on Alice's

visions and allow her to see you. Then we will truly see how this new family of yours holds up."

"Your controlling her gift? How?" I forced my body to take a step back. This whole time I had been banking on the fact that

she could see me here and Edward would be bursting inside this mansion at any moment.

"I have found that she is the only one that I have that power over, I suspect it has something to do with our DNA being

linked. She is the only one other than I that has been through the change." With that he took my arm at the crook of my

elbow again and led me into a dark curtained room.

* * *

As I sat across from him hundreds of candles flickered to life and as my eyes refocused I knew we were in a library. With

dark mahogany shelves from floor to ceiling filled with millions of books. I gasped before I could stop my self, "Its

beautiful!" I almost stood up involuntarily.

He laughed saying, "Yes I can see why you are kept around, quite intriging. I will leave you in here, and you are free to

roam about the house. If you get lost simply speak my name, and I will be there to assist you."

Fat chance of that happening, I thought to myself. I wondered aimlessly around the house looking for doors to the

outside, even windows thinking that I could fashion a rope out of my bed sheets. If Alice truly does get her vision back she

will be able to see me soon. I will wait and when Edward comes, I will be ready.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Read and Review **

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MRS. MEYER**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Just as we were about to step through security at the airport Alice grabbed my arm. My head jerked to hers

involuntarily, Jasper I noticed, had done the exact same thing.

"She's still alive, and she is safe?…." Alice said it like a question instead of a statement, which confused me all the more.

"We need to get back to the car; we don't need to see the Volturi. I know who has her."

I could feel the air rush back into my lungs- I had been holding my breath since the moment I knew she was gone. "Do

you know where she is?" I could barely recognize my own voice. I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder and him trying to

calm me.

"Let's get out of here and talk about it in the car." Jasper said as he and Alice led me back into the parking lot. We were

finally back at the car and I was ready to hear what ever Alice had seen good or bad. I was trying to sort through her

thoughts but she was efficiently reciting Shakespeare in Mandarin Chinese.

"Okay, whatever it is please Alice, tell me! I can't take not knowing." I looked at her and she nodded.

"It just hit me Edward I don't know how it did but, somehow I know the man that has her. He looks so familiar. I saw him

and Bella sitting in a Library. She didn't seem scared; she is waiting for us to find her. I just know it! I want to

concentrate on every detail to see if I can figure out where they are." Jasper was running his hand over her back in an

unusual display of affection; he must've felt Alice really needed the support I thought. I felt even guiltier for putting so

much pressure on her. But, she understood this was **my Bella**!

"Alice, if she is unharmed then that is what matters, I will find her and keep her safe. Who has her? Can you try to picture

him?" I concentrated on Alice and her vision trying to see what she did.

"He is a Vampire and he seems calm, but – I don't know Edward… Maybe it is a trap." Alice squeezed Jaspers hand and

he just continued to reassure her with his gift.

"It could be- let's coordinate back at the house and go from there I need to talk to Carlisle, I think we got lucky not

having to involve the Volturi."

* * *

With that Jasper started the engine and sped away from the airport toward home. I felt as if the car wasn't going fast

enough even though Jasper was pushing even this car's engine. I flipped open my phone and dialed Emmett first,

"Emmett, meet us back at the house, there has been a change in plans."

I could hear the relief in his voice immediately. "Thank God Edward we were so worried, we will be there." With that I

hung up quickly and dialed Carlisle. He answered on the first ring.

"Edward?" Carlisle barely choked out my name, and I could feel how much he truly loved me.

"Yes, we are on our way home, Alice has had her visions return, we are hoping we can figure out where Bella is from

that. Without involving the Volturi" I could imagine Carlisle nodding in agreement as if I was standing beside him.

"Good, we will all be here waiting on you to return." I hung up and the first seeds of hope were springing up in my mind.

I would get Bella back and she would be Okay and we would be married. Then I realized today was to be our Wedding

day. If I would've had tears to cry they would be streaming down my face at this time more than any other.

* * *

Minutes later we were pulling into our driveway. We passed hundreds of white Lilies placed in huge dark red vases. They

were lining the driveway for the wedding. Millions of single white tea lanterns hanging from the trees that surrounded

our home were all flickering to life as the sun set. I slumped my elbows down onto my knees with my head down- trying

not to see what our wedding would have been like. Then I felt a light touch on my neck, I assumed it was Alice trying to

tell me things were going to be alright. But, It wasn't Alice, when I forced my eyes to look up I saw Jasper his face torn in

an anguish I had never seen before. He closed his eyes in understanding and I expected to feel a calm and relaxed

feeling to wash over me. That is not what happened. I suddenly felt energized, angry even, but, also driven! All the fear

left my body and what was left? It was as if I was consumed with one objective and no other, my one purpose was to

find Bella. I looked up at Jasper he nodded at me and stepped out of the car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Read and Review! The climax is coming up!!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mrs. Meyer**

* * *

**Bella POV**

As I waited on the bed I could hear a pacing outside of the door. I knew it was William so I was trying my

best to ignore it. Usually Vampires were so quiet that you never knew they were coming, so I knew he was

being unusually loud. Then I heard his soft deep voice say, "I may have had an error in judgment Bella. I see

now that your family will come for you and I have underestimated this Edwards love for you. Which as I see

it, could be a good thing or a bad thing. This is quite the predicament I have put us in, and it is exciting not

knowing where my future lies. Bella? I know that you are awake and that you can hear me." With that I

burrowed myself deeper into the covers; Trying to disappear into the down mattress of the bed.

"You need to eat Bella; it has been a full day since you last ate, so I will leave a tray for you in the library that

you seem to enjoy so much." Then I could hear his heavy footsteps disappear down the hallway. I hated the

fact that he knew I liked the library. In fact it was the only room I spent any time in at all besides this room. I

would never call it my own room, because it simply wasn't and it never would be. As, I stepped out of the

room and into the hallway I quickly glanced up and down the hall to be sure I was alone. I dashed down the

hall, as quickly as my legs would allow and as I was going to turn down the staircase I smelled something

that caught my attention. A musty iron smell…maybe, mud? So instead of turning and going on to the Library

I ignored the growl in my stomach and continued the length of the hallway. At the end of the hallway to the

left I saw it. A window! I ran over and pushed the curtains away. No sunlight or even darkness poured in. It

was dirt. Like I was inside a giant ant farm, then it hit me, I was underground! As I pushed my forehead

against the glass in frustration I noticed the dirt wasn't just dirt, it was dark and clay like. I was near a lake

of that I could be sure it reminded me of the dirt around La Push- maybe I was closer to home than I

thought… As I turned around and headed back to the Library all I could think of was Alice, then I whispered,

"Alice. Please see this, I need you to see this!" And, I pointed at the window and the dirt piled behind it.

* * *

At that exact moment Alice froze inside of the Cullens home as they were standing in the entryway. Alice's

vision was clear.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Alice? Alice! What is it? My new resolve was still strong in my body and it seemed like my whole family felt as

I did. No more fear or indecision, all action and will power is what was coursing through our bodies.

Alice took a few seconds as if she were sorting through every detail of what had just appeared in her mind.

Then she looked up and smiled a brilliant smile that made me feel well… good. "I know where Bella is." Alice

was confident and a collective sigh went through the room. "She is in an underground home built on the La

Push border. I can't believe I didn't recognize it before! It was built in the early 1900's as a safe house and I

looked at it before we bought this one as a possible home for our family when we decided to move here. But

it was uncomfortable and dark so I didn't like it."

Emmett smiled at me and nodded his head "This whole time she has been thirty minutes away Edward! Let's

go get your girl back! I am itching for a fight!"

Even Rosalie nodded in agreement, she was on board with repaying the pain I had been through the last

few days. My family followed me outside half getting into Emmett's jeep and Jasper and Alice jumping in my

car. This was going to be a night to remember.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Read and Review! The Conclusion to The Storm**

**Disclaimer; Not Mrs. Meyer**

* * *

Bella POV

Tick, tick, tick…. The old grandfather clock kept tormenting me. I wasn't sure how much time had

passed since I realized that I was underground, all but buried alive. As I looked at the second

hand slowly click from second to second I felt the tears spring to my eyes. I had held it together

for this long; it wasn't as if William had been cruel to me. I wasn't beaten or bruised or even

threatened, I didn't feel as if William was even thirsty around me. But the last time he had come

into this room with his heavy steps I noticed that there was a slight red tint to his eyes, and

that scared me. I could feel the hole beginning in my stomach the ache in my soul from being

separated from Edward. I even thought of Jacob and if he knew that I had been taken. But

nothing would make me feel whole again except Edward. I curled up into a ball on the floor and

let the sobs overtake me.

"Bella? It is time." William was at my side in a second. "Things did not go as I had planned for

them too, which actually rarely happens… So these will be most likely our last moments

together." I cringed at the thought, would he kill me now? What did he mean last moments? "I

would hope that if things were different we would have had a future. But, alas it is not to be. I

can take happiness in the fact that I will get to speak to Alice once more." I looked at him in

confusion, tear streaking my face and he just smiled slightly almost a crooked smile almost like

my Edward did. And it made me want to give in to the depression again. But, Edward reached

down to my face and brushed the tears away. He looked so sad that I almost felt as if I were

consoling him instead of the other way around. "I hope that one day I will feel a love as strong

as yours for Edward." And he pulled me up from the waist and led me out of the room. I did not

struggle; there really was no way to with me against him anyway. That was when I heard a

growl from the bottom of the stairs. A low snarl unlike anything I had ever heard before. As

William and I stepped out from the hallway and onto the top of the stairwell I saw him.

* * *

"Edward!" I involuntarily stretched my hand out to him. His eyes were on William and they were

set to kill. They were a deep black color like he hadn't hunted in many days. He was crouched in

a low position ready to strike William. Then I saw Jasper step out into the main Foyer, then

Emmett and Carlisle from out of the Library. Even Esme and Rosalie from the downstairs

hallway! My heart was pounding out of my chest and I felt William tense beside me his hand still

around my waist. He kept his eyes trained on Edward seeming to ignore the other angry

vampires ready to pounce on him at any moment.

"Well, this was a bit sooner than I had anticipated. I was thinking I had at least 15 minutes…

hmmm" Was all William said, no fear in his voice at all.

That is when Edward finally pulled his eyes towards me and I smiled at him. I couldn't help it!

He was so beautiful and he was here for me. His eyes went soft for just a moment almost as if

reassure me then he snapped his head back towards William.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Edward roared his face contorted now in anger and pain.

William let go of me easily glancing at me for just a second before taking a step backward. "You

may have her." Was all he said.

I then took the stairs two at a time towards Edward moving so fast I knew that I would fall. My

arms flung out in front of me. Edward caught me and hugged me so tightly I thought I might

break in half, but I didn't care. His eyes all over me making sure every piece of me was

unharmed.

"Bella, oh Bella I was so lost without you." He barely whispered in my ear as he was pulling me

backward away from the stairs. I kissed him hard on the mouth surprising him but he kissed me

right back. That was when I noticed Jasper and Emmett slowly ascending the stairs towards

William.

"He didn't hurt me, I promise he was just, well, just lonely I think." I said quickly my eyes on

Jasper and Emmett as they were crouched and in fighting stance with William.

"Okay my love, we can't just leave him to take you or someone else again, I am not sure what

we can do. His thoughts are only of Alice, which is not making sense." He said as he stroked my

neck. Then Alice walked out of a door hidden behind the staircase.

In her sing-song voice she said, "Boys, if you could give me just one minute please..." And,

Jasper and Emmett stopped. They both looked at her confusion on their faces, and they took

two steps away from William towards the floor. William straitened as well, looking at Alice with

sorrow in face.

"William? Why do I feel this way? As, If I want to protect you, as if you care about me? She said

in a soft angelic tone. This made William smile. He looked at her in a way that made me feel

sorry for William as if he were the one buried underground, not me.

"I am sorry my Alice." When William said that, Jasper took a leap closer to William his stance

changing low and charged with power as if he would jump onto William in a matter of

milliseconds. I had never seen Jasper so angry before and I would have nightmares about it for

months to come.

William jumped back against the wall tense with anticipation. "No, Jasper, I do not love Alice

that way… Please understand. I only wanted to feel a connection with someone the way that

your family does. I thought that Bella could give me that. The way that she feels about Edward

and him about her, well I have been alone for many years and it was a crazy idea. I see that

now."

Edward squeezed me even tighter, when William spoke, slightly pulling me towards the door

that Alice had come out of. Alice nodded her head in a way that made me feel as if she truly did

understand what William was saying.

Carlisle spoke then for the first time, "How can we know that you will now leave our family

alone? No matter who you are to Alice, you are not a part of our family and you will never be."

Carlisle's voice was so full of authority that no one would ever question it.

William was just about to speak as we Edward and I reached the door under the stairs. We

passed Alice and I squeezed her shoulder and she snapped her eyes towards the door as

Edward was about to usher me into the dark doorway.

"I didn't see this coming" Alice said a frown creasing her forehead.

Then a face appeared in the door stepping out into the light Jane skipped to the stairs. Two

men in dark cloaks close behind her dark scowls pasted onto their faces.

"Hello, Cullen's! And William, it has been so long; we have waited many years for you to come

back into the public. Aro will be so pleased with me!" Jane looked truly please with herself as if

she were getting extra credit points. "And, Edward before you go, don't forget about your

promise to us. I can see your human is well, still human." Edward growled again fire almost

coming out of his eyes.

"Yes, Jane I am aware of that. How did you know where to find us?" Edward said through

clenched teeth.

"Edward don't act foolish, we **know** everything. Good then, Cullen's you may leave, we have

some business to discuss with William here, he has an appointment that is over due." Jane was

almost ecstatic at this point.

Edward didn't need another explanation, He ushered me through the door and up a small spiral

staircase into the night. I could feel Alice beside me her hair poking me in the arm. Then I heard

Jasper whispering to Alice that he loved her. I knew it was weird me being able to hear it and

Jasper even saying it, usually he just looked at her and she would nod her head back at him.

And, I just knew that's what they were saying. It seemed like no time had passed and we were

whizzing down the highway with Jasper driving and Alice in the front seat stroking Jaspers

hand. I knew that Emmett and Rosalie and Esme and Carlisle were right behind us following us

home. That's when I turned my head and felt the cold of Edwards's hands brushing through my

hair. I was lying across his lap my arms wrapped around him.

"My Bella, I missed you so much, to think I couldn't keep you safe was tearing me apart. I just

want you like this with me forever." He looked down at me with so much love in his dark eyes.

"I love you to, I felt as if the hole was coming back again but, I knew you would come for me. I

never doubted you Edward." And I felt his lips on my temple, he kissed down my face to my jaw

line and his hands were around my waist searching for me and pulling me closer. "What about

my Charlie! And, my MOM? What do they think?" I felt fear creeping up my spine. Not knowing

what to expect when I got home.

"Relax Bella, I am working on it." Alice said not even turning around in her seat.

"Bella? We missed our wedding" Edward began stroking my hair again wistfulness in his voice.

"Maybe you will get your Vegas wedding after all." He whispered to me.

"Oh no you don't! Edward Cullen! I already rescheduled and send out new invitations

tomorrow. Don't even think about it Bella!" I laughed then with my whole heart as we pulled up

to the Edwards home I felt home too. As we stepped out of the car Edward and I hand in hand.

Then all four vampires that just stepped out of the car snapped their heads towards the

woods. A figure stepped out into the light of the moon. It was Jacob.

"Bella? I just well, I just wanted to make sure you were all right." He kinda kicked the dirt as he

spoke.

"Um yeah, Jake I'm ok." I stuttered.

"Well ok then, I just wanted you to know I'm back ok? If you need me." And then He

disappeared into the forest.

I took a deep breath and followed Edward in the house his hand tightening around mine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note!!**

**Hey, if you want me to do a sequel… let me know! I will continue the story in a Part 2**


End file.
